


水蛇

by Aredhel_M



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 他终将与自己的阴影遭逢





	水蛇

蛇攀上他的手掌，冰凉湿滑，他勾起手指宛如连亘山脉拔地而起，蛇从那些山脉间蜿蜒而过——冰凉，湿滑，细看粘液倒映火光，蛇吐着信子，尾影摇曳。蛇信和鳞片一样凉，拂过他的皮肤，带起一阵奇异的战栗，他要去问亚里士多德血液倒流是怎样的感受，比如现在，僵直，活跃，集中精神，神思涣散。

“我的小阿基琉斯。”

他猝然惊醒，攥紧了手心，蛇身猛地被绞紧，他被咬了一口。

我会杀了你。他掐住蛇的七寸，盯着自己血流不止的伤口。没有毒，但他感到恶心，冰凉湿滑，蛇信像阴影一样略过他的心脏，他憎恨狡诈有如憎恨阴影。

“我会杀了你。”他放慢了语调，压低了声音，掐着那条蛇，温柔地爱怜地将它罩入火盆，蹿高的火焰舔过流血的伤口，那冰凉湿滑的感觉一瞬间消失不见。

他着迷地凝视着攒动的火焰，火焰带走窒息的空气，撕裂炭木，招摇，跳跃，从鲜红渐变成橙红，他让鲜血落入火光，火焰像尚未驯服的猛兽，蹿起啃咬他的手指。他不害怕。他甚至觉得流血的伤口能在火焰的灼烧下愈合，他看着火焰燃烧成不同的形状，一只鹰张牙舞爪朝他飞来。

他轻轻嘶了一声，回头看见地摊上匍匐着数十条小蛇。咬了他的那条已经被烧成灰烬，火焰吞噬了蛇冰冷湿滑的尸体，他的伤口还在滴血。

他已经十九岁了，不是九岁，他不想再在自己的寝殿里看到蛇，这让他感到恶心。他撕下衣摆拭去血痕，顺手将那染血的布帛投入火盆，蛇似乎畏惧，在他经过时顺从地让了道。他舀起一瓢灯油，点上火。

“宴会要开始了，赫菲斯提安在等你。”奥菲利亚盛装立在寝宫门口，手臂上套着蛇环金饰，他面含嘲讽地勾了勾唇角，手持火勺从容地走上前去。

她依旧美丽，神色如蛇，艳而冷，笑起来格外阴险，像是在酝酿一场风暴。

“我知道，母亲。”他说着，漫不经心朝她露出一个微笑，然后猛地将盛满热油的火勺甩到地毯上。蜡油四溢，泼溅华毯，火舌席卷整块绒毯，袭击了盘旋其上的数尾细蛇。奥菲利亚仍是微笑，不发一言。

他感到恼怒，憎恨，前所未有的挫败感几乎能击垮他的神经。他想要看她尖叫，制止，看她失态，狂怒，然后他会说，冷静下来，王后。

可她没有。奥菲利亚微笑着看着他烧掉自己寝宫里的整块地毯，火焰杀死了她豢养的水蛇，一股皮肉烧焦的气味顺着火光盘旋上升，呛入他的鼻腔。

他必须捏拿起高傲的神态，他是火，他刚刚烧死了阴影。

“我不希望在这里再次看见蛇。母亲。”他在燃烧的地毯上站了许久，火焰烧伤了他的脚踝，亚历山大近乎咬牙切齿地留下这句话，匆匆赴宴。

艳阳让他眩晕，闭眼时视网膜上仍残留蛇形阴影。有人向他问好，他点了点头，又有人关心他手臂上的伤痕，他眯着眼望向太阳，不置一词。

太阳亦无资格灼伤他，只有火——而他就是火，他是火。

“我早晚有能肆意燃烧的油膏和土地。”

他们三天未见，已觉天长地久。赫菲斯提安拉过他受伤的右手，细细查看着被蛇咬伤的齿痕，蓦地低头，替他舔舐渗血的咬痕。他收紧了呼吸，一瞬间忘记了胸中豪言壮语，也忘记了自己是火。

他看着赫菲斯提安，他的头发这样长了，长及肩膀，阳光下呈美丽的金棕色，他伸手抚摸。“我要你的一缕头发，赫菲斯提安。”

而赫菲斯提安的舌是这样柔软，辗转缠绵，流连在他止血的伤口；他突然住了嘴，开始意识到声音亦是亵渎。

“你要什么都可以，我的亚历山大。”赫菲斯提安放过了他的伤口，在他手背轻轻落下一个吻。他已经那样高，高到需要年轻的摄政王仰视，他为他挡去太阳炽热的炙烤，对他说，我是你的。

他向来求雨得雨，只要他开口，赫菲斯提安从不拒绝他。神明都不曾以这样的爱意眷顾他，可他有赫菲斯提安，噢，他的赫菲斯提安。他们互相拥有，吐息交织如连绵的雨云，又如山中浓雾，融化在闪闪发光的夏日河流里。雨后青草地，有骏马从其上奔腾而过，他们追逐骏马，不知骏马也在追逐他们。

河岸从西边开始，他舀起一捧泉水，囫囵灌下。赫菲斯提安从身后搂住他的腰，抚上他的侧脸和他接吻。有一瞬间他以为他们要滚入河流，这时赫菲斯提安放开了他。

“我们去宴会上取些冰。”他带着他往帐篷里走，“你的脚踝需要包扎。”

他出奇地顺从，任他牵着自己的手招摇过市。他们的关系人尽皆知，于是他也从不抗拒在公开场合同他亲吻拥抱，“噢，你看，是亚历山大和赫菲斯提安。”人们是这样笑着谈论，带着点艳羡的口吻，语气中糅杂了几分缠绵声色，好似半遮半掩的挂毯后藏着一副艳画。

他被人这样谈论，并不生气，反扣住赫菲斯提安的手腕，凑上去亲吻他的唇角。他听到周围窸窣一阵倒吸冷气的声音，愉快地笑了，“我的。”

赫菲斯提安温柔而宠爱地凝视着他，附和道，“是，是你的。”

 

很奇怪，火焰的烧伤并不会让他感到疼痛不适，可那个吻会。

宴会正酣，众人喧闹，他静悄悄地坐在人群里，无声无息，看着赫菲斯提安亲吻卡桑德。必须是他吗？他问自己。必须是赫菲斯提安？

于朋友，他所求不多，无非爱意。他曾经以为奥菲利亚爱他，可那些缠绵的水蛇如同她的爱意一样，绞紧他的咽喉，让他窒息。她的爱如蛇，大半是占有，小部分透过他看到宙斯。半数希腊母亲臆想自己的另一半是众神之父，他知道不能为此责备她，而他亦享受被尊为神之子的荣耀，即使他很收敛，对此从来不做评论。他们有善妒的神明，因此他们必须小心，即使连阿基琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯都必须小心，以免僭越——她称他为阿基琉斯，亚里士多德也许会说这是渎神。

时间久了他就不在乎了。他已年满十九，正值朝阳，心中有一团熊熊烈火，有朝一日会烧成赫拉克里斯的梦想火柱。他渴求荣光如同将死之人渴求空气，但空气无法给他以生命，他的血液里流淌的是荣耀，是神谕。而他渴求爱意宛若天生顽疾。

赫菲斯提安是个强有力的竞争对手，是他分享梦境的对象，是他的忠诚的盟友，儿时玩伴，可这些都不是理由，最隐秘的原因只有一个，他无法将它装点成冠冕堂皇的借口——所有人中，赫菲斯提安最爱他。  
脚踝被火焰烫伤，踝骨上鼓起一个软绵绵的水泡，他把冰镇葡萄酒浇在那片死去的皮肤上面，没有感觉。揉弄伤口，他有种异样的快感。他取下腰间短刃在火簇上烤热，迅速划开那鼓胀的水泡，擦拭流脓，包扎，然后若无其事地说说笑笑，没有人注意到他，根本不需要冰块，他耸耸肩，投入到嘈杂而无意义的谈话中去。

他骁勇善战，体魄强健，每天有发泄不完的精力和怒火，爱琴海沿岸一年四季有如炎夏，高温使他燃烧，也许过快，但他觉得自己是火焰，是永恒之火。火焰不畏惧燃烧，只怕熄灭。

“这火焰，”他闯开人群，将赫菲斯提安的手贴在自己的胸口，郑重地说道，“是为你燃烧。”

 

有一天他们厮打成一团，青草地上沿坡滚下，就像那些猎犬和马匹的幼崽，贪婪地吮吸着草地和对方身上的气味。汗渍亮晶晶，挂在赫菲斯提安的额角。他突然口渴，想知道汗水是怎么一个味道，于是他颤巍巍地揪住赫菲斯提安短袍领口，伸出舌头去添那颗滚落的汗珠。

舌尖轻易引燃欲望的火种，赫菲斯提安抚上他的脸，舔吻他的下巴，新冒出来的胡茬，微微张开的双唇，最后探入口中搅弄。他亦是情动，被吻得喘不过气来，却不肯认输，伸手去扯赫菲斯提安腰间的束带，他说：“这一次让我来。”

赫菲斯提安轻轻笑了一声，吐息间气流拂过他耳畔，他耳尖红的滴血，听到赫菲斯提安答应：“那好。”那人顺从地解开自己的衣袍，又去帮他解衣襟和腰间的结，这衣袍明明可以轻易褪下，但赫菲斯提安每次都要依次宽去外袍和里衣，不紧不慢，郑重得像某种仪式。

“让我看看你从我那儿——”赫菲斯提安搂住他的腰，让他坐在自己身上，“都学到了些什么。”

他们赤裸相待，饥渴地互相抚慰着每一寸被欲望点燃的皮肤，他尚年轻，急不可耐，毛毛糙糙扩张了一下便顶了进去，赫菲斯提安抓紧了他的头发闷哼一声，他脸红得更加厉害了。

赫菲斯提安的身体强健而灵活，柔软得像一尾蛇，湿热黏腻的内腔绞紧他的阴茎，窒息一般的快感。赫菲斯提安躺在他身下，可他却觉得自己才是被入侵被疼爱的那一个，犹如蛇绞紧他心爱的猎物，赫菲斯提安见他出神，腰腹猛地发力将他按在草地上。

“你学的好慢。”赫菲斯提安挑起他的下巴说道，他的性器滑出温热的甬道，被那人握在手心极富技巧地揉弄着，赫菲斯提安的指甲拨弄着沁水的头部，他长长地呻吟一声，闭上眼，双颊绯红，像是在等待一个吻。赫菲斯提安舔吻着他的唇，柔软灵活的舌顶开双唇之隙，缓慢暧昧，颇具情色地用舌尖勾弄他的上颚，直入咽喉，让他承受不住地呻吟出声。

“舒服吗？”赫菲斯提安戏谑地问道。

他没工夫理会那声音中的调侃，只觉得全身血液都往那处涌去，快乐得发晕，眼前所见之处都是白茫茫一片了。赫菲斯提安仍分享着他的空气，他被吻得几近窒息，这时他竟还有心思胡思乱想，“赫……赫菲斯提安，有一种语言，爱与死有相同的词根。”

赫菲斯提安温柔地进入他，刹那间他达到欢愉的顶峰，听见他说——“为爱而死，因畏惧死亡而爱，本是同一件事。”

“我永远爱你。”

那一瞬间他仿佛飘在云端，周身白茫茫，极乐之国，这里再无阴影盘旋了。

 

濒死前他看到的那片蛇形阴影，与他十九岁，九岁时看到的别无二致。他知道自己一生都在恐惧与阴影里徘徊，而他是太阳，只需要一把火就能把黎明焚烧干净，他想到赫菲斯提安。

已经没有赫菲斯提安了。

他为这个想法猛然睁大双眼，泪腺酸胀收缩，淌出血色的泪水；他抚摸着他赠与的那枚红宝石戒指，挣扎着伸展双臂，登时凄风苦雨大作，门户洞开，他看见火焰，一只雄鹰从火焰里朝他飞来。

那鹰长鸣一声，叫声凄厉，叼走了他的戒指，火焰剧烈跳动，变幻，一个熟悉的影子从那火焰里款款前来。赫菲斯提安微笑着，温柔肃穆，以近乎于永恒的姿态——就像他十九岁的时候为他舔去右臂血痕，柔声道，“该回家了。”

THE END

 

*古印加语中，爱与死有相同的词根。


End file.
